In the construction or partitioning of a vehicular parking lot or similar facility, it has been known to provide curbs to delimit, for example, the forward position (or rearward position) of a vehicle in a particular parking space. It has also been known to provide a continuous curb defining the side margins of roadways and the like.
According to the prior art, it has been known to fashion solid, concrete curbs on a mass production basis for this purpose. Each curb is constructed to a desired shape having a longitudinal length of about four feet or so. The curbs, as stated above, are mass produced and stockpiled for future use. Upon demand the concrete curbs are shipped to the side and are fixed to the parking lot surface. The parking surface is usually concrete or asphalt. In most instances, the means by which the heavy curbs are fixed to the parking surface is to drive rods or piles through the holes in the curbs into the surface to fix the curb against lateral and longitudinal movement. The weight of the curb itself prevents vertical movement of the curb.
A drawback of these known, solid concrete curbs is their weight. Since they are solid concrete, stacking heights are limited and heavy equipment must be used for loading, unloading and transporting the curbs. As a result, and primarly due to their weight, installation of such curbs can be expensive.